Just the Two of Us
by sourw0lf
Summary: It's still hard for Nick and Ellis to cope with the fact that Rochelle and Coach are gone, but maybe the alone time is a good thing. Sex between two men, strong language, main character death.


**Warning: Contains mature yaoi, sex between two men, strong language, main character death ( not Nick or Ellis ).**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: Nellis ( Nick and Ellis. )**

**Left 4 Dead 2 © Valve**

* * *

><p><em>I is for Infected<em>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, overalls!" Nick shouted, guarding the door to the safe house. He held an axe in his hands, hacking at any mangled, decrepit zombie that came his way. He watched as the mechanic raced towards him, a Tank chasing hot on his heels. Nick's eyes went wide, tossing his axe to the side to replace it with his AK-47. He raised the gun and aimed for the head of the beast, holding the trigger down to shoot it.<p>

The Tank gave an angered shout and tore a chunk of cement right out of the ground, raising it above its head. Ellis ran past him and into the safe house, shooting at the infected from behind Nick. There was a low groan before the Tank collapsed, the ground shaking from the weight of the cement block and the Tank.

Nick turned to Ellis, shoving him into the safe house the rest of the way. "Get in, get in!" He murmured, slamming the door shut behind him and barricading it properly. He let out a relieved sigh as he leaned against the door of the safe house, sliding down it slowly. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his blood-soaked suit. He could definitely see why people thought he was an asshole wearing a white suit in a zombie apocalypse.

Ellis bent over, panting heavily. He dropped his guns and his guard, finally able to relax. "Aw man. That was some crazy shit!" Ellis said with a laugh, turning to Nick. He grinned at the gambling man, adjusting his hat.

Nick looked up at the younger man, panting slightly himself. He smiled a little, shaking his head. "You're one crazy son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?" Nick said with a chuckle.

The atmosphere was so different without Coach or Rochelle around. Losing them was hard, more so for Ellis than Nick. Nick had promised himself not to get attached to anyone and it certainly had paid off when he had to put a bullet through their heads. He knew Ellis couldn't do it. The boy had been heartbroken. Being such a loving, care free kid it was easy for Ellis to make friends. To grow bonds with someone was special to him, but it made it harder to let go. Just thinking about Ellis sobbing in his arms for hours in that safe house made Nick's gut twist. He hated to see Ellis so upset… And it kind of made him think; maybe he hadn't avoided those bonds completely. He wasn't close to Coach or Rochelle but Ellis was special to him… It was an odd, sad truth that he couldn't seem to face.

"Man, I actually thought we was gonna die for a second," Ellis said, walking over to Nick. He took a seat next to the gambler, turning his head to look at him. He grinned at him, giving that grin Nick couldn't help but adore. "But 'm sure glad we di'nt. We gotta keep goin'. For Coach and Ro'," Ellis said, "and fer each other."

Nick stared at the other, finding it hard not to agree. They were each other's rocks, no matter how much they hated to admit it. He depended on Ellis' positive, bubbly attitude and Ellis depended on Nick's rough, strong attitude. They were a working pair.

Nick reached an arm over to wrap around Ellis' shoulders, pulling the other close to him. He tapped the bill of Ellis' hat so it would fall off, ruffling the brown curls. "Ya gotta stay positive, kid. We still got a ways to go, but we're gonna make it. I promise," Nick said, resting his head back against the metal door. He felt Ellis' nod against his shoulder where his head rested. "Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here for you."

Ellis let out a heavy sigh, leaning heavily against the taller male. "I just miss 'em. It wasn't fair how they went… We were s'pposed to make it together. All of us," Ellis said, closing his eyes, "I just feel bad 'cause… Every day I think that 'm glad that it was you who survived."

Nick looked down at the other, smiling a little. He felt his cold, gambling heart warm a little at that. He could relate… He was glad he got stuck with Ellis. He never got close to Rochelle or Coach and never planned on doing so. Plus, Ellis was so young… He was glad the kid had made it this far with him.

"Don't feel bad… I'm glad it was you who made it out with me, too. I'm not sayin' I wanted them to die but… If I had to choose, I'd choose you," Nick said, brushing some brown curls out of Ellis' face.

Ellis opened his eyes and looked up at the other, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Y'mean that?" He asked, smiling up at the gambler a little. Nick nodded his head, ruffling Ellis' hair. "I mean it," Nick said with a chuckle.

Ellis let out a huff as his hair was messed up, wrinkling his nose. "That ain't funny," he grumbled, fixing his hair. Nick only chuckled, fixing a stray hair Ellis missed. The hick quickly went from pouting to grinning, his boyish face lighting up.

Goddamn… That smile killed Nick every time. It was like staring at an angel. Ellis was just so damn loveable. No mortal creature should be so beautiful, even with blood splattered on his face. Nick brought his hand up to lick his thumb, subconsciously reaching forward to rub off some of said blood off of Ellis' face.

Ellis crinkled his nose, swatting the other's hand away. "I ain't no little kid. But thanks, momma," he said teasingly, poking at the other's chest. Nick chuckled, shoving the other gently.

"Shut your trap, punk. You should rest up. It's getting late. Wouldn't want you lagging behind tomorrow," he said with a grin, causing Ellis to flip him off. They both stood up off the ground and ventured further into the small one-man house that was their safe house.

It was a house for a bachelor or divorced woman. It had a small kitchen, one bathroom, and one bedroom. There was a small living space but there was nothing in it; no couch or anything. The person must have been just moving in since there seemed to be at least one key thing missing from each room. The shower in the bathroom was missing a curtain, the bedroom was missing a dresser, the kitchen had a gaping hole where a dishwasher would go. But that didn't matter; as long as there were four walls and a roof, they'd be happy. It was obviously sturdy enough to be a safe house so they were content.

When they got to the bedroom they were both silent. It only had one bed. Out of all the safe houses they'd been to, none of them had less than four sleeping places. There was always a couch or some sleeping bags, but this house only had one bed. Well, at least they wouldn't have to share it with Coach, right?

It was a twin bed so it was big enough for the both of them. It was just hard in any situation to get around the awkwardness of two grown men sleeping in the same bed; well, Nick would argue the case of Ellis being a grown man. But he was close enough.

"You can take a shower first, kid," Nick said, walking over to the bed. He sat down with a relieved sigh, feeling the warm mattress beneath him. God, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in a real bed. Whenever there was a bed Coach and Ellis forced him to offer it to Rochelle since she was a woman, even though if it were his choice he would have forced the bed out of her dead, cold hands. It was always either a sleeping bag or a lumpy couch; neither were comfortable to sleep nor masturbate in.

"Really? Alright," Ellis said with a grin, walking over to the door that connected the bathroom and the bedroom.

Once Ellis was gone Nick cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, starting to take off his clothes. He removed his jacket and blue button-up shirt, kicking off his dress shoes and practically ripping his socks off. Damn, it felt good to relax. He finally stood up and removed his slacks, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He sat back down on the bed, glad to feel the sheets were clean. He propped a pillow up on the headboard before he leaned back against it, stretching out. He let out a satisfied groan, closing his eyes. He leaned his head back against the pillow, trying to concentrate. Now was his free time to do with himself as he pleased. And maybe if he was up to it he'd do it again in the shower.

Nick tried to picture big titty bitches with spread legs. He was a gambler who was used to sex every night with hookers and bartenders. Being in a zombie apocalypse you didn't really come across many women; at least, not living ones.

Nick started to muster up an image in his head. He saw a tan, firm ass; nice and bubbly. He saw a tattoo on their right arm; not what he was used to but okay. Suddenly he saw Ellis' face, images of the hick moaning and writhing beneath him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, his eyes wide. He panted slightly, looking around. What the fuck? Did he just picture him… Fucking Ellis? He looked down at his lap, noticing his twitching cock.

"What the fuck…?" Nick whispered to himself. Why the hell was he turned on by that. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, closing his eyes. He leaned back against the pillow, trying to concentrate on _women_ this time.

But again, he was faced with Ellis' face contorted with pleasure, his back arched and toes curled. Nick went to open his eyes but felt he didn't want to image to stop. This time Ellis was touching himself, arching off the bed as he masturbated. Nick swallowed the lump in his throat, as well as his pride. No one would know about this sick little fantasy… He'd just have to live with himself.

Nick reached down to push his boxers down enough so he could pull his cock out, biting his bottom lip. He started to stroke his cock, his hips twitching slightly from the pleasure. He let out a soft moan, watching as Ellis spread his legs in his mind's eye.

"Nnh… Ellis," Nick moaned, picturing the hick going down on him.

At that moment Ellis stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Nick. There shampoo in here or anythin'? There ain't none in there," Ellis said, looking over to the gambler. Ellis gawked, his eyes wide. He knew he should look away but he just couldn't. When he heard the man moan his name he shuddered, despite the warm steam leaving the bathroom behind him.

"N-Nick?" Ellis said softly, his hand gripping the doorknob tightly.

It took Nick's mind a moment to catch up with what was going on, his hand still pumping. When he heard the hick say his name so timidly, though, he came out of his trance. He jumped, his eyes shooting open. He sat up quickly, shoving a pillow into his lap to cover himself.

"You could've knocked!"

"But… I was the one in the bathroom…"

Nick stared for a moment before he glared, letting out a growl. "Well, why're you just standing there?"

Ellis was silent for a moment before he looked down at the ground. "I heard you," he mumbled, not sounding very confident.

"Heard me what? Masturbating? Yeah, well I was. Obviously. Sorry I have a dick," Nick said bitterly, feeling like a child was standing before him rather than a twenty three year-old.

"No… I heard you… Moan… Moan my name," Ellis said, feeling so embarrassed. There was a long silence that made Ellis feel nervous. He glanced up at the other, afraid of what might happen.

"What?" Nick said, hoping the other was fucking with him.

"My name. You moaned it," Ellis said much more bluntly this time, though his face was a bright red.

Nick was silent. He didn't even remember such a thing escaping his lips… Maybe Ellis was just being an asshole. He was waiting for the other to burst out into laughter and tell him how stupid he looked. But that timid look and blush on his face was so damn convincing… There was no way Ellis was smart enough to put on this much of an act.

"Maybe you misheard me. I-."

"There ain't no female name I can think o' that sounds like Ellis. It was pretty clear t' me," Ellis said, cutting Nick off. Nick was shocked, not expecting the other to be so persistent. Most men would want to forget it ever happened and agree with it being a misunderstanding.

"What do you want me to say, then?" Nick asked, not sure what to do in this situation.

"I want you t' say you moaned my name. And I want you t' say you moaned it 'cause you want me. 'Cause I want you, too," Ellis said, feeling his blood rushing in his ears. He never thought he'd have this kind of courage. And judging by the look on Nick's face, he hadn't either.

Nick took a moment to muster up his own courage; though he was really just shoving down his pride. There was no way he could turn down this opportunity.

"Ellis… You're not really gonna make me do this, are you?"

"Nick, please…"

"Alright, alright," Nick took a deep breath, staring into Ellis' green eyes, "I want you. Goddamn, I want you so bad."

"Good 'nough," Ellis said, slipping back into the bathroom for a moment. He turned the water from the shower off before he scurried into the bedroom, discarding his towel on the way. He crawled onto Nick's lap once he reached the bed, dipping down to kiss the other forcefully.

Nick ran his hands down Ellis' back until he reached his ass, firmly groping the round cheeks. Ellis mewled, arching his hips up into the touch. Nick had to admit, Ellis had one nice ass; especially for a guy. It was bubbly and came out in a round sphere. He could just grope it all damn day. He kissed Ellis back as he continued to grope at his ass, rolling his hips up to rub his hard cock against Ellis'. Ellis mewled out and pulled from their kiss, staring down at Nick.

"Are you a virgin?" Was the first thing that came out of Nick's mouth. His mind wasn't working right and the first thing that he thought of was the first thing he said. Ellis stared down at him for a moment before he chuckled.

"Nah. Keith 'n' I-,"

"I knew it," Nick said, his lip curling up into a snarl, "I knew you two did something. You talked about him all the time. I knew there had to be something up."

Ellis rolled his eyes and ground his hips down onto Nick's cock, getting him to shut up. "Yeah, I had a thing wit' Keith. But 's been a while. No need ta git jealous," Ellis said with a chuckle.

Nick glared up at him and flipped them over, pinning Ellis down to the bed. "Who said I was jealous?" Nick whispered in a husky tone, nipping at Ellis' bottom lip.

"Y'all were jealous," Ellis said with a smirk, "ya can't deny it." Ellis thought it was cute that Nick had gotten so jealous over the fact that he'd been with Keith. He wondered if he'd gotten jealous because it was Keith, or if he would have reacted that way if it was someone else.

Nick just scoffed and shook his head; he had no comment. He would never admit it to Ellis – or even himself – but he'd always been jealous of Keith, even though he'd never met the kid. To be such a good friend to the little hick that he talked about him all the damn time was something to be jealous of. He hoped that one day, Ellis would talk about him like that.

"Exactly," Ellis said with a grin, chuckling softly. He leaned up to kiss Nick passionately, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck to pull him closer. He ran his fingers through his hair to mess up his usually slicked-back hair, letting it get all messy. He pulled back from the kiss to look up at him, nipping his bottom lip.

Nick grinned down at Ellis and ran his hands down his body, stopping when he got to his thighs. He pulled Ellis' legs up to wrap around his waist and leaned down to kiss at his neck. Ellis reached up to wrap his arms around Nick's neck and nuzzled into him, hooking his ankles behind Nick's back.

Nick didn't even bother looking for lube in the small room. He doubted that there was any, and if there was, he really wouldn't be willing to use it. With a zombie infection going around like the goddamn common cold, he wasn't willing to use _anything_ that he wasn't sure was sanitary; especially not on his dick. Or Ellis' ass, for that matter. He brought his fingers up to Ellis' lips as he started to suck and nip at his neck, working on leaving a hickey. He was glad Ellis had done this before so he didn't have any awkward explaining to do. Ellis took the fingers into his mouth obediently and sucked on them tenderly.

Nick vaguely started to wonder why he'd denied his feelings towards Ellis so long. From day one he thought the boy was attractive, but as time went on he fell in love with his innocent personality and adorable stupidity. They were in a zombie apocalypse for fuck's sake. Did it really matter if he was gay or not? He doubted he would know anyone in New Orleans that survived, if any at all. He didn't know how much longer either of them would live, or how much longer the world would last, but he doubted it would be long. He didn't want to be so pessimistic but bombing cities and keeping people confined into one town wouldn't last long. Whatever time he had left, he might as well spend it living it to his fullest. It wasn't like he ever held back when the world _wasn't _coming to an end so why the hell should he now?

Nick pulled his fingers from Ellis' lips when he felt they were wet enough. He replaced his fingers with his own lips, kissing the other gently. He pulled back a little and Ellis smiled up at him, causing his heart to throb. The corner of his lips twitched but he didn't quite smile; he really wasn't quite the smiling type. Ellis only laughed and kissed him again, obviously understanding he at least tried.

Nick brought his fingers down to Ellis' tight entrance, pressing against the tight hole. Ellis took in a sharp breath and gazed up with those big, green eyes. Nick smirked a little and nipped his bottom lip, circling his fingers around the twitching muscles. Ellis glared up at him, knowing that smirk meant Nick was going to tease. He bucked his hips down slightly, shuddering underneath the larger man.

"Nick…," Ellis mumbled, glancing away from the other. For a moment he didn't look back at Nick, as if he were mustering something up. When he looked back his eyes were wide with innocence and his bottom lip was all pouty. He nudged his nose against Nick's, fighting back a smile when he heard Nick grunt. "Please 'on't tease me…," he whispered, rolling his hips down again for emphasis.

Nick swore his heart tore open right there. The look on Ellis' face could make a grown man cry; and it almost did. Nick cursed under his breath, his top lip twitching up slightly. "Goddamn, Ellis… You got that perfected or somethin'?" Nick asked, kissing the other passionately. He knew that if this thing they had going on continued, Ellis would have him wrapped around his finger in no time. He couldn't take seeing the other look so desperate.

Ellis grinned and pulled Nick's bottom lip between his teeth, chuckling softly. "Kin'a," he said, though his glory was short lived when Nick thrust a finger inside him. He gasped and pushed down against the finger, his toes curling. It felt a little strange since it had been a while, but not as bad as his first time. He kissed Nick again, shuddering as he moved the finger in and out slowly. After a couple of minutes he got agitated; he needed more than just a finger.

"Nick… Yer killin' me," Ellis whispered against his lips, letting out a soft moan, "add 'nother. Please."

Nick groaned and added a second finger, resting his forehead against Ellis'. "Stop sayin' shit like that. You're gonna make me lose control," he grumbled, shaking his head a little. Ellis just moaned and pressed down against the fingers, his toes curling slightly. He needed _more_.

Nick slowly thrust his fingers into the other, scissoring them slightly. He'd never done this with a guy before so he didn't really know what to do. He'd had anal with women, but never with a guy. He moved his fingers a little faster and crooked them slightly, glancing up at Ellis when his body suddenly jerked. At first he wasn't sure if it was a good jerk or not, but when the other let out a long, deep moan he knew it was a good thing. He assumed so, anyway; that moan certainly hadn't sounded like one of pain.

Nick pressed his fingers against the spot experimentally and got a soft whimper from Ellis, his hips jerking down against his fingers. He kissed the other softly and started to thrust his fingers against that spot, causing Ellis to moan out and arch his back. Nick used this opportunity to add a third finger, the pleasure of the abuse to his prostate numbing out the slight pain.

Ellis writhed beneath the other, his fingers flexing in Nick's hair. He could barely take it. It felt so good, but it still wasn't enough. He couldn't take it. He needed Nick and he needed him _now_. It was driving him insane.

"Nick, please… Shit…," Ellis started to speak, but his sentence was cut off by a sharp moan he couldn't hold down, "I-I'm ready… Jus' fuck me already."

Nick gazed down at the other, smirking a little. "Look at you… Begging for me like that," he mumbled, pulling his fingers out. Ellis whimpered at the loss but knew more was to come. Nick broke free from his grasp so he could sit up on his knees. He spit into his hand and used that to lube himself up, being as generous as he could. He stroked himself a little with a slight moan, enjoying the friction. He grabbed hold of his shaft and guided his thick cock to Ellis's tight entrance, pressing the head against the tight ring of muscle.

Ellis whimpered and reached his arms out, silently asking him to lean back down so he could hold him. Nick chuckled and complied, leaning back over the other so Ellis could wrap his arms around his neck. Nick slowly started to ease himself in as Ellis held onto him. He could feel the hick tense slightly from the pain but he didn't make any protests.

Nick paused once he was fully sheathed inside of the other, taking a deep breath. It was hard for him to not pound into the other but he did his best. He wrapped his arms around the country boy and kissed him softly, giving him time to adjust. After a few, very long minutes Ellis kissed the other softly and nodded his head, letting the other know he was okay.

Nick slowly started to move his hips in gentle, shallow thrusts. He held Ellis' tan body close to his own, able to feel his heart beating against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the mark he'd left earlier before he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Ellis' neck. He moved his hips a bit faster, panting slightly. He could hear Ellis starting to moan softly in his ear, which only encouraged him to thrust faster.

Ellis started to move his hips along with Nick's, rolling them down into his thrusts. The faster he went, the better it felt, and the more he craved. As he moaned he started to whisper things in Nick's ear like "fuck me harder," and "fuck, that feels good." He knew he was driving Nick wild but it was only fair.

Nick moved harder and faster, pushing in as deep as he could. Their skin was started to slap together, the sound mingling with their moans and breaths. Eventually, Nick found that spot again, the head of his cock brushing against it. Ellis all but screamed out when he found it, his nails digging into Nick's back.

"Fuck! Nick… Right there. Oh fuck…," Ellis cried out, arching his hips slightly. The chuckle that vibrated against his ear made him shudder, goose bumps prickling his skin.

Nick pounded into him harder, angling his hips so he could get that spot just right. The city boy was started to lose his breath and even he started to moan slightly. He'd never had sex this good… Mainly because even when he did have anal, every woman he'd been with was a huge slut.

"Shit, overalls… I'm gettin' there," Nick said with a chuckle, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of pleasure struck him. He felt Ellis nod his head in agreement, the hick beyond words at this point. Ellis' muscles started to clench tightly around him, causing him to groan rather loud. He was sure these noises weren't good at keeping zombies at bay, but they'd deal with those later. Zombies were the _furthest_ thing from his mind.

"Nick… 'M close…," Ellis whispered in a desperate tone, dragging his dull nails up Nick's back as he struck his prostate again. He tilted his head back and let out a deep moan of Nick's name. Nick reached a hand down to start stroking Ellis' cock in time with their thrusts, which weren't really orderly to begin with. He went as hard and fast as he could, holding the other close.

"Me too, kid," Nick mumbled as he bit back a moan. He lifted his head when he felt Ellis nudge his cheek with his nose. He looked down at the other, resting his forehead against Ellis' again. He closed his eyes as he panted against Ellis' lips, their moans mingling together. The last few moments felt like eternity, their bodies melting together as one. They didn't say anything for a while, just reveling in the pleasure, their moans and the sound of their skin smacking together the only noise in the room. After what felt like eons, Ellis finally spoke.

"Fuck… Nick… Nick! 'M… 'M comin'!" Ellis cried, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Nick tilted his head to the side and brought their lips together, silencing the cry that would have erupted from the hick's lips in the midst of his orgasm. He felt his come spurt out into his hand and on their chests, his hips driving into the other with no remorse.

Shortly after Ellis did, Nick came as well, his hips stilling against the other's as he filled the other with his cum. He pulled from their surprisingly gentle kiss so he could breathe, barely able to hold himself above the other. He slowly pulled his cock out and rolled over so he was lying beside the other, pulling Ellis on top of him. They were both limp in each other's arms for a few moments before Ellis cuddled up to Nick's chest, looking up at him. They were both still panting heavily, exhausted from their exertion of energy. Nick looked down when he felt Ellis staring up at him. He gave the other a sort of half smile, reaching a hand up to ruffle Ellis' damn, curly hair.

"What are you lookin' at, kid?" Nick said with a chuckle, kissing his lips softly. Ellis just chuckled and kissed him back, wrapping his legs around one of Nick's. Nick held Ellis close, stroking his back gently. They both fell asleep soon after, finally finding some peace.

And neither of them could really care about what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me forever for no reason. But it's finally done. Hope you liked it c:<strong>


End file.
